The Things I knew Were true
by FlyingOwls
Summary: This is a story about my fc Mikaa and Liaam, things happen to them, Mikaa has these weird powers as she calls them. Enjoy the story.
1. Summer Is here

The things I knew were true.

Intro-

My name is Mikaa, I have these powers, they are weird, I can tell what people are thinking, and I know everything about them. My story starts on the last day on school.

Summer is here-

Mikaa's pov-

The bell was about to go... Three more seconds... The bell rang. Summer is here! I thought to myself as I got my bag and book, I looked at my phone, got a text from someone

Message-

L- Hey Mikaa, got a minute? If so meet me at the pond at the back of the school.

M- Who is this?

L- It is Liaam; do you remember me from school? I left a year ago, and I'm visiting for summer.

M- Ok, I'll meet you there, in around 3 minutes because we are getting coursework... Great, Bye! :)

L- Ok, Bye.

Liaam's pov-

I was nervous that I was seeing Mikaa again, she was the love of my life and if I told her she would laugh... Time to tell her today. She was going to be here in 2 minutes. I sat on a rock, twiddling my thumbs waiting for her... Hurry up I thought to myself.

She was here. "Hey Mikaa!" I smiled and waved "Hey... why did you wanna see me?"

"Mikaa..."

Mikaa's pov-

"Mikaa..." I started to feel dizzy and looked like I was gonna pass out "Mikaa!" I was on the little rock path... passed out. I bet Liaam was worried.

Liaams pov-

Mikaa passed out on the rock path. "Mikaa!" "Mikaa?! Wake up!" I was really worried "Mikaa?!" I checked to see if she was breathing and she wasn't, she must have had an asthma attack or something like that "Mikaa..." I start crying then see someone start walking to us.

Taylor's pov-

I saw Mikaa laying on the floor and a boy next to her "What did you do to her?!"

"I had done nothing!" I go up to Mikaa and put her on the bench that is there, and then I go into my bag and get some water "Shit..." I check Mikaa's bag for water "Do you have any water?!" He hands me his water. I put some water on Mikaa's face and she starts to open her eyes "Mikaa, you're ok!" She gives me a weird look.

"I'm ok? What happened" I sit next to her "This person" I say pointing to Liaam "This person done something to you!" I give Liaam a death stare and then a look like 'you're going to regret this!' I give Mikaa a hug "Taylor, he done nothing... I started feeling dizzy and well passed out"

Mikaa's pov-

Taylor and Liaam looked worried when I started to open my eyes. Taylor gave me a hug "Taylor, he done nothing... I started feeling dizzy and well passed out" I got up and then sat back down "Taylor, Liaam wants to talk to me, can we talk alone?" Taylor gets up and hugs me again while whispering "Don't let looks fool you, it's about personality" Taylor walks off.

"Liaam, what did you want to tell me?" he gives me a look.

Liaam's pov-

"Liaam, what did you want to tell me?" I gave her a look then remembered. "Mikaa, I've like you since forever... Will you go out with me?" Mikaa watched me and started to blush, I couldn't tell what was awesome, me being cool about it, or Mikaa probably saying yes "Liaam, I would but I don't want to go out with anyone right now, maybe later... I'm only saying no because my ex-boyfriend Chad just broke up with me in front of all mine and his friends, Sorry, but when I get over breaking up with Chad, I will say yes. I promise" She was holding her pinkie out. We pinkie sweared on it. I sighed "Ok" ... Awkward silence. Mikaa looked at me "Liaam, I've like you a long time as well" She hugged me then kissed my cheek "Mikaa, do you need help walking home, because you look like your about to pass out again" Mikaa nodded her head, we were walking to hers until she passed out again, I picked her up and carried her to her house. _Ding dong_, I rung the doorbell "Hello, who is it?" He mum said "It's Liaam and Mikaa, Mikaa passed out, so can I take her to her room" Her mum opened the door and nodded her head "Sure" I carry Mikaa up to her room.

Mikaa's pov-

I passed out again; I could feel someone touching me. I was put on my bed "Mikaa, wake up" I started to wake up as I heard that "Huh? Where am I?" Liaam was comforting me "You're in your room Mikaa" he chucks me some clothes, A baggy top and boxers... It could have been his boxers... Na "Put these on, I'll turn around while you do" I was confused, why hand me clothes? "Umm ok" Liaam turned around and I was putting the top on... then the boxers "Done" I smiled and started to blush why holding the boxers up so they wouldn't fall "These are big on me" I point to it with one hand still pulling them up "Sorry!" I sat down on my bed again "Liaam, Are these yours by any chance?" I started to blush again, so did Liaam "Nope" He looked like he was trying to hide his guilt. I knew they were his. "Are you sure?" I give him puppy dog eyes so he would tell me "... Yes... I haven't worn them though; I brought them for you because I was hoping you would have said yes... Please don't slap me..." I put my hand on his arm "I wont slap you, I'll punch you" I say as I punch him playfully. "Next time tell me if you are going to buy me clothes, I will give you my size for the things" I start to blush.

Liaam's pov-

She like the gift! I knew she would like it. "What are you going to do for summer, Mikaa?" She gave me look "I don't know, what about you?" I was thinking what I was actually gong to do "Umm, probably just relax, or go out... Speaking of which, you wanna see a movie tomorrow?" Both of us started blushing "Sure" She gave me a peck on my cheek "I will let the princess choose what we watch, the movie night thing will be at mine" She smiles "Ok, umm we can watch anything horror, wanna watch a film now?"

Mikaa's pov-

"Ok, umm we can watch anything horror, wanna watch a film now?"

"Ok" He smiled and I got up looking for a film to watch. I tiptoe to get a film until the boxers fall, but I don't notice "Umm, Mikaa, boxers fell" I was embarrassed, I quickly pull them up.

Liaam's pov-

Her boxers fell down, she looked embarrassed, I go up to Mikaa "What film were you looking for?" She was pulling the boxers up when I said that "Umm, this one" She points to a film that I never saw nor heard of "Umm, ok!" I smiled and got the film for her "Thanks, let's watch it before you go home" we were watching it.

Lily's pov- New Character yeah-

I walk into Mikaa's room to see a boy that I recognise "Lily, go away!" I was just standing there, why were they together, Mikaa don't like him... "Mikaa, don't tell me what to do" She was giving me a stare "Lily, if you don't go, I will burn some of your things!"

Mikaa's pov-

I started to feel tired, so I laid on Liaam. "Liaam, your comfortable" I was blushing "Thanks Mikaa" In the end I fell asleep on his lap. He is so comfortable, he was warm.

Liaam's pov-

Mikaa was laying on me... The love of my life, sleeping on me, I kissed her forehead and went to sleep. While I was sleeping, I could feel a wet patch on my leg so I woke up, I looked and I saw a patch of wetness coming from Mikaa's boxers "I l-love you Liaam" She was mumbling in her sleep, I put Mikaa under the first quilt and cuddled up to her so she would be warm.

Mikaa's pov-

I could feel my quilt over me, I must have fallen asleep, and I woke up and felt Liaam hugging me "Liaam, are you awake?" I think I woke him up "Huh? Yeah" I hugged him and noticed that the boxers were wet and started to blush "Liaam, when did you put me under the quilts?" I was blushing a lot more then I was sorting out my boxers. "I put you there when you fell asleep on my lap... And you became 'wet'" both of us started to blush, mainly me "Oh?"

I was sorting out my boxers and I saw Liaam looking at me so them out "L-Liaam?" I was blushing so much that my face was red. "What?" I was still sorting out my boxers "Why are you looking a me sort them out" I pointed to my boxers and was blushing "B-because your really pretty, and I can't take my eyes o-" _Knock knock_ "Mikaa, are you feeling ok?" I gave Liaam a hug "Yeah mum!" I was still hugging Liaam "Because you can't take your eyes off of me?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty that's why!" I was blushing.

"Liaam, yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will go out with you" I kissed him

"Mikaa, I love you!"


	2. The powers were coming

The powers were coming-

Mikaa's pov-

I feel weird, like I'm going to throw up! I feel different... But how? I was sitting in my room watching some videos "I feel weird, I feel different" I was talking to myself. "Mikaa! I need boy help!" I was shocked that Lily said that "Ok!" I ran to Lily's room "What is it about 'boy help'?" I saw her crying "Lily, what's the matter?" I could hear what she was thinking 'Why am I getting bullied?!' she wipes her tears "I-I'm getting bullied. People said they want me dead!" I was hugging her "Lily, It's gonna be alright, I'll get them to stop, just don't go to school until they stop, who is bullying you anyway?" I was still hugging her; I opened up her laptop "Just my used to be friends and their friends... And ok Mikaa"


End file.
